The subject of this invention is a turbomachine rotor arrangement.
Such rotors often comprise individual disks bearing rotor-blade stages and joined by spacer pieces. The main purpose of the spacer pieces is to provide seals restricting the flow of gases between the stages. The disks normally have extensions that extend towards a central structure of the rotor to which they are fixed by bolts. They also comprise rims that extend under the spacer pieces and are joined together by bolts at their ends. Each disk is thus connected directly to adjacent disks, in addition to having an indirect connection via the central structure of the rotor. However, it is found that this arrangement is not as rigid as may have been hoped, something which is all the more disappointing since all these bolted connecting means take a long time to assemble and to disassemble and represent a significant weight.